perro amor
by mariela
Summary: que pasaria si despues de pasar el mejor momento de tu vida con quien amas te enteras de que para esa persona tu no eres mas que una aventura (joeyseto)homofobicos no leer,fics yaoi (cap2)
1. tu y yo

**Perro amor**

homo fóbicos ,favor abstenerse a leer .fics yaoi

Seto/Joey

relatado por Joey

Y allí esta de nuevo ,pegado en esos libros ,ignorando a todos el salón, a todos quien lo rodean, pero lo peor a mi...

Es tan perfecto, creo que no puedo definirlo ,no tiene comparación alguna, solo puedo decir que es lindo, que es hermosísimo ,pero no basta ,faltan las palabras

Ante todos ,yo lo odio ,lo odio por ser tan presumido, por ser tan egoísta, ególatra, por creer que es el dueño del mundo ,por ser tan adinerado, tan caprichoso, tan engreído ,pero la verdad no es as

Lo odio es cierto ,pero lo odio, porque no me ama, porque no le importo, porque jamás será mío, porque jamás podré besarlo ,decirle que lo amo y deseo, porque jamás podré tenerlo entre mis brazos, porque jamás, pero jamás podré llamarlo por su nombre ,pero sobretodo porque jamás podré llamarlo mi amor

Otro día mas, y viene entrando al salón de clases, Yugi lo saluda y le pregunta como esta el solo dice, muy bien (mirándome) hasta que me encontré con cierto perro faldero

Y allí me encuentro yo insultándolo en repuesta a lo dicho, y aparecen mis amigos diciéndome que lo ignore ,pero no puedo

Es tanto el amor que le tengo, que la única forma de descargar la frustración que siento es insultándolo, pero no por lo que el me diga ,sino porque jamás se fijara en mi, y no solo porque me deteste sino que porque somos hombres

Y todos los días es lo mismo , el me insulta, yo le respondo o viceversa ,pero el día que mas me fastidio fue cuando Duke hizo que yo me disfrazara de perro ,ese día se transmitió por la televisión la situación tan bochornosa por la que pase, y Kaiba desde luego me vio

Que bien te quedaba tu atuendo Wheeler-empieza Kaiba-te veías de hecho en tu estado natural

Ya cállate sino quieres que te disfrace a golpes recién fallecido

Tu por favor no me vengas con esas cosas ,que sabes muy bien que hiciste el ridículo ante todos ,aunque en realidad eso en ti es normal, es mas, si quieres te puedo invitar a mi casa para que veas como hiciste el ridículo, no creas que no iba a grabar un momento tan fascinante como tu debut de porrista, de verdad te veías magnifico animando a tu amiguito

A si? Pues yo no siento que haya hecho el ridículo(¬ ¬ gran mentira) ante nadie y eso lo puedo demostrar

Pues bien. entonces te espero hoy en mi casa, para que veas que realmente hiciste el ridículo

Pues ahí estar

Con toda la excitación que tenia no me percate, de que Kaiba me estaba invitando a su casa ,a estar con el ,pero para reírse de mi? Eso lo podría hacer en cualquier lado ,o dejarme en ridículo ante todos como acostumbra hacerlo

Pero sin pensar mayormente llegue a su mansión, que era inmensa, estando allí no creí que nadie me recibiría ,sin embargo había un guardia esperándome para abrirme la puerta y luego otro empleado me invito a pasa., Allí me encontré con Mokuba

Hola Joey, Seto me dijo que vendrías

Ahhh, si bueno a burlarse de mi

Dijo que íbamos a ver un video

Si ,de mi

En realidad no se de lo que es, pero vamos a la sala de video

Cuando me dijo sala de video ,pensé que seria una habitación pequeña, en la cual habría un televisor un tanto grande, pero eso realmente no era así, ya que parecía un verdadero cine

Guau es gigante-comento

Si ,pero casi nunca la ocupamos, como estamos los dos solo ,y no nos gusta mucho ver películas no le damos mucha importancia

Oye- pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente- y tu hermano?

Ahí viene

Así que viniste Wheeler

(me pongo nerviosismo cuando escucho su voz) Pues si, y bien que era lo que me tenias que mostrar

Calma Wheeler, toma asiento y veras

De pronto de apagan las luces y las telones que cubrían la pantalla ,comienzan a desplazarse ,hasta poder verla por completo

Y así comienzan a aparecer unas imágenes

Mira-comenta Kaiba este es Joey, cuando tenia unos meses

Que??????? Oye corta ese video, como te atreves

Aparecía yo, desnudo, cubierto solo por unos peluches de animales y con un biberón en la boca

Como puedes ver Mokuba- sigue Kaiba- esta en su hábitat natural, rodeado de animales

Oye que te pasa- le digo enfurecido

Luego siguen las imágenes y aparezco en una piscina nadando por la orilla con miedo a ahogarme ,luego alguien me da un flotador de patito y yo comienzo a nadar a lo perro

Y mira ahí esta aprendiendo a nadar gracias a sus instintos caninos

Esto ya es el colmo, apaga ese video

Después salgo cabalgando en un pony con un señor de edad que llevaba las riendas del pony

,eran de esos ponis, por los cuales se pagaba un poco de dinero para dar una vuelta por ahí , la diferencia es que todos las personas andaban en caballo ,y domándolo ellas , pero mi padre tenia tanto miedo de que yo cabalgara por mi mismo o que estuviera mal ensillado así que le pidió a un señor que mientras yo cabalgara el caminando me llevara

Esto si que es impresionante Wheeler siendo llevado por alguien en pony porque les tiene miedo jajaja

Eso no es gracioso

Pero Mokuba y Seto de dejaban de reírse

Yo ya no podía estar mas encolerizado , pero lo ultimo fue lo peor yo aparecía en una obra de teatro colgado a un cordel disfrazado de sol y la luna era una niña gorda, que en plena actuación saco una bolsa llena de golosinas y las migajas le caían a los que estaban actuando y que a mitad de la obra el cordel no resistió su peso y se me vino encima

Al terminar los videos no dejaban de reírse, y yo me tuve que quedar enfurecido con la boca cerrada ,después de todo Kaiba se veía muy sexy riéndose y como yo me había sentado al lado suyo, los continuos roces de su brazo con el mío no me eran indiferentes .A mi lado habían unos documentos los cuales sin que ellos se dieron cuenta, arroje al suelo intencionalmente cayendo así muy cerca de sus piernas

Mokuba me iba a ayudar a recogerlos ,pero le dije que había sido mi culpa ,así que mientras Kaiba le hablaba algo a Mokuba yo aprovechaba de hacer como que buscaba los documentos, rozando sus piernas y a veces subiendo un poco

Cuando Mokuba se fue al baño ,intencionalmente pase mi brazo entre sus piernas, tocando sus partes intimas, el me miro extraño, es que de verdad se veía extraño, ya que no había necesidad de que yo por su entrepierna pasara mi brazo hasta topar el suelo, pero note que se ponía nervioso, inquieto

Busco cualquier tema burlesco desde luego ,de conversación como para aminorar la situación

Y que opinas después de ver que en toda tu vida has hecho el ridículo

Tu crees que yo he hecho el ridículo? Y esto que voy a hacer ahora también es ridículo?

Subo mi mano, que supuestamente estaba buscando unos documentos y le toco descaradamente su entrepierna

Wheeler que haces? Me pregunta algo nervioso

Dime si esto es ridículo? Desabrocho el botón de su pantalón

Claro que lo es ,deja eso

Esto es ridículo? Y esto? Le bajo el cierre del pantalón

Wheeler, déjame en paz, o no respondo

Pues si soy un ridículo ,y hago cosas ridículas ,pero esto para mi no lo es

Le tomo bruscamente la cara y lo acerco a mi, para darle un beso .Al principio trata de escaparse de mi, de rechazarme ,pero luego va cediendo cada vez mas ,hasta que logro quedar encima de el ,tocar su cuerpo, besar su cuello ,y el acaricia mis cabellos ,hasta descender a mi espalda, es posible que sienta también algo por mi?

Realmente no lo se, pero lo que si se, es que quiero estar con el, que quiero saber aunque sea por este momento que es mío ,mío y de nadie mas ,luego puede hacer lo que desee, hoy no, ya que hoy me pertenece

Y comienzo a desabotonarle la camisa ,a besar su pecho ,desciendo lentamente ,solo escucho sus gemidos, y eso me hace sentir que lo que estoy haciendo no esta mal, porque a el también le agrada, le quito los pantalones, mientras ,el me quita la chaqueta y la camiseta ...,no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro al pensar , que tal vez también sienta lo mismo por mi y que me odie por la misma causa que yo a el, por no poder decirnos el uno al otro lo que sentimos

Sin darme cuenta me encuentro completamente desnudo y el solo en ropa interior, así que de un solo movimiento le arranco el bóxer y lo comienzo a acariciar y sin consultarle ,tan siquiera abro y subo un poco sus piernas e introduzco dos dedos un su boca , luego en la mía ( bueno fue el único lúbricamente que se me ocurrió) y mientras lo beso, mis dedos penetran en el, y siento como su respiración se acelera, y como mi corazón se acelera

De pronto me encuentro dentro de el, de pronto me encuentro haciéndolo mío, algo que parecía imposible, algo que parecía ser un imposible hecho realidad

Es cálido, es estrecho, es magnifico, cada vez me muevo con mas rapidez hasta perder el control de mi mismo, presiono su cuerpo contra el mío, aun así me es difícil creer que no estoy soñando ,y pensar que hace un tiempo estuvimos peleando por estupideces ,sin embargo ahora, ahora es distinto, no quiero que esto jamás acabe ,pero solo estoy reaccionando antes mis instintos y le este haciendo daño ,pero no puedo detenerme, y si le pregunto que es lo que siente? Puede que me diga que ya no quiere estar conmigo....,no, esto tal como empezó debe terminar ,no puede quedar inconcluso, así que mientras con una mano acaricio su pecho, con la otra desciendo hacia ese lugar ,acariciándolo, lo cual lo hace vibrar ,estremecerse por completo, eso me tranquiliza un poco ,pero me pregunto ,que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Seto? Creo que seria igualmente de importante, pero que no hubiera sido lo mismo, digamos que al estar así como ahora siento que realmente lo poseo, no es que para mi sea un objetivo que sea mío sino que, a sido tanto el tiempo ,tanta mi desesperación, que necesito sentir por un momento que es parte de mi ,necesito creer que forma parte de mi vida, que esta allí, siempre conmigo ,que no me abandonara jamás, jamás.

Sin dejar de acariciarlo lo beso apasionadamente ,jamás había dado un beso ,así con tanto deseo, es como si cualquier gesto de el, cualquier roce y mas aun un beso fueran algo mas que valioso para mi, esto que esta pasando ahora, para mi significa todo, todo, creo que no podría pedir mas, puedo decir que soy feliz aunque sea por este instante

Para mi es como si estuviera en el paraíso, cada vez me acerco mas al final de esto ,hasta que de pronto siento algo húmedo en mi mano ,y segundos después exploto dentro de el

Aun respiramos algo agitados, me separo cuidadosamente de el ,se ve tan sexy, desnudo, agitado ,con las mejillas teñidas de un tono rojizo

Rápidamente se viste y arregla, no dice nada, solamente te sienta con la mirada fija en el suelo

De pronto recuerda que Mokuba había ido al baño, así que va lo mas rápido posible a ver donde estaba ,pero se encontraba al teléfono llamando a esas líneas que leen el tarot

Sabes hermano-comenta Mokuba- me leyeron el tarot y adivina que fue lo que salió?

Mokuba no me digas que crees en esas cosas

Pues si Seto ,le pregunte por ti

Haber y que te dijo

Que tendrías suerte en el amor, pero que no tenias que desaprovechar tus oportunidades

Ahhh ,pues ( me mira) que bueno que vaya a tener tanta suerte

Al poco tiempo me fui a mi casa mas que feliz, creyendo que todo saldría bien, pero no fue as

Al día siguiente llego a clases ,intento hablar con Seto ,pero el me ignora ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Lo veo por uno de los pasillo y lo tomo del hombro

Kaiba, Kaiba tenemos que hablar-le digo

De que de lo de anoche...., olvídalo, fue solo una aventura mía......

Que?????????????

------------------------------

Hola ,a todas las personas que se están tomando la molestia de leer este fics, les cuento que les he dedicado un rincón a esta pareja el cual pueden visitar en la dirección

www.fotolog.cl/SetoJoey en donde pueden ver imágenes y opinar sobre ellas

Atte Mariela


	2. mentiras

**__**

continuacion perro amor

-Lo que oíste perro ,fue solo una aventura mía

Camina para alejarse hasta salir al patio de la escuela y llegar muy cerca del gimnasio, lo cual me serviría bastante

Pero como??? Como pudo ser capaz de decirme algo así, que acaso no tiene sentimientos, que acaso llega a tal grado su egoísmo, que por odio ,por despecho es capaz de entregarse a una persona solo para hacerla sufrir??

Si no me extraña ese es Seto Kaiba....pero algo dentro de mi, me dice que me esta mintiendo, algo me impulsa a no mandarlo al demonio y seguir con mi vida normalmente

-Pero quien te crees que eres -le digo- para jugar así con los demás

-Haber, perro, no hables en plural ,el único que quedo como tonto aquí fuiste tu, o acaso creías ,que yo te iba a tomar en serio? Como te dije fuiste solo una aventura mía ,un experimento mío, solo eso

-Ah si, pues esto no se va a quedar así , no señor vamos a aclarar esto aquí y ahora

-Pero que estas diciendo??

-Que eres un gran mentiroso

Esto ultimo no tenia planeado decirlo, salió porque si, porque algo lo cual escapa de mis manos me impulso a decirlo ,tal vez sea que mi corazón hablo por mi, al igual que cuando estuvimos juntos....

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la escuela y estábamos muy cerca gimnasio, así que bruscamente lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta los camarines

-Wheeler que demonios pretendes??

-Hablar contigo, y no creo que sea lo mas adecuado hacerlo aquí donde nos pueden ver, y la imagen del famosísimo Seto Kaiba quede mal

Entramos en los camarines

Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar ,no hay nada entiendes, no me interesas no....

Pero logro que guarde silencio con un beso. El dice que no hay nada ,pero entonces ¿por que no opone resistencia? ,¿por que no hace nada?, solo se deja besar

A veces me corresponde, otras solo se queda quieto sin decir nada ,pero jamás me evade

Termino el beso ,el solo me mira fríamente, como siempre, se sienta en un banco, yo me siento luego a su lado

Lo miro, le tomo las manos, le acaricio los cabellos ,pero no dice nada, solo tiene la mirada fija y clavada en el suelo

Hasta que le doy un beso en la mejilla ,hace el esfuerzo por decir algo, suspira, se pone de pie ,camina de un lado a otro y finalmente se pone en cuclillas ,apoya sus brazos en mis piernas, me mira

Realmente me sorprende ,jamás creí que haría algo así por mi , por su hermano podría ser ,pero por mi.......

Finalmente te dispone a hablar

-Te das cuenta Wheeler ,te das cuenta, de lo que pasa

-Claro que me doy cuenta, un día dejas que este contigo ,y al otro me rechazas, me dices que ha sido solo una aventura tuya ,cualquiera en mi lugar se hubiera ido ,pero yo no lo haré, y sabes ¿por que no lo haré ?(me mira con signo de interrogación) porque te quiero y se que algo me ocultas ,no se que pero es algo ,no creo que seas realmente tan frió, no lo creo, ayer demostraste que no era así, que también podías sentir , desear y hasta amar a alguien

-Escúchame Wheeler

Joey - lo corrijo

-Esta bien Joey ,esto no es normal, no lo es, ni jamás lo será, esto no debería ser porque.....

-Porque te da vergüenza es eso

-No es as

-Entonces que es

-Piensa un poco, si alguien llega a saber esto, se correría el rumor por todos lados, y mi hermano lo sabría, que crees que va a decir cuando sepa que tiene un hermano.....,asi, tan....,tan...

-Pues si eso es lo que piensas pudiste haber hablado claro conmigo ,no lo crees ???

-Por que tenias que mentirme ,diciéndome que era un experimento, una aventura? Mentir no te va a llevar a nada ,ni mucho menos conmigo, me entiendes

-Entiende que era la única manera, para....

-Para que te alejaras de mi verdad??? Pues no lo vas a conseguir .Si quieres que me vaya, dime que no te intereso y listo ,de otro modo jamás lo har

-Ya te explique mis razones

-Pues para mi no son validas.

-Y que es lo que quieres ? Que este contigo a....

Iba a terminar de hablar ,pero no lo hace, en cambio me acaricia las mejillas y me da un beso, se sienta al lado mío

Yo respondo al beso ,logro profundizarlo aun mas, hasta que hago que caiga sobre mi

Joey escucha-me dice- si realmente quieres que este contigo ,no le digas a nadie lo nuestro, que sea un secreto entre tu y yo

Y en tanto??

Y en tanto -continua- seguimos siendo enemigos, como siempre

Yo estaba dispuesto a decir que no ,que quería algo serio con el, pero en la situación en la que estaba no podía negarme

Su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mío, sus labios tan cerca ,sus ojos que me miraban de una forma tan preciosa, que no me permitían pensar, y sin saber como, soy yo que por impulso quedo encima de el, acariciando todo su cuerpo ,besando su cuello, deseando estar con el siempre...

Yo pensaba que estar con el a escondidas, no seria tan difícil, pero cada vez que lo veo ,se me hace muy complicado agredirlo ,y no puedo evitar de vez en cuando tratar de rozarlo a propósito, o simular que discuto con el, y al menor descuido le planto un beso

Siempre le digo a mis amigos que tengo ganas de partirle la cara al engreído de Kaiba, que detesto Kaiba, si fuera por mi lo mataría a golpes

Y ahí aparece tea ,la voz de la sabiduría diciendo ,ignóralo Joey es lo mejor, si te dice algo no le respondas ,cuando lo veas no le digas nada, déjalo en paz y listo

Creo que algún día voy a estallar ,y voy a ir hasta donde esta el profesor y le diré que tengo un anuncio que darle, y ese anuncio consistirá en ir hasta donde esta Seto y darle un beso ,delante de todos, haber si les gusta

Hoy lo veo en el parque, rara vez va allí, la explicación ,esta con Mokuba

Estamos con mis amigos y me molestan con el, diciendo que somos la bella y la bestia, o la dama y el vagabundo y todas esas tonterias

De pronto veo que Odión se le acerca ,supe que Ishizu ha estado mal por estos días

Veo que se sientan a conversar

Entonces con mis Yugi y los demás decidimos ir a servirnos algo, y pasamos muy cerca de el ,logro escucharlo hablar algo

-Y que es lo que se puede hacer?

-Para salvarle la vida, iniciar un ritual

-Y de que trata el ritual?

-De comprometerse con ella para toda la vida

-Contraer matrimonio??

-Algo as

Matrimonio?,salvarla? Seto e Ishizu?? Noooooooo

__

Hola soy yo de nuevo ,el capitulo que sigue es el tercero y el final

Gracias a todas las personas por leer este fics, y les cuento que como en la pagina que les di se les cayo el sistema así que mil disculpas a todos ustedes , cree una nueva ,que esta si funciona

http:www.jotelog.cl/SetoJoey/

aquí puedan ver imágenes de la pareja y dejar su opinión acerca de ellas by

**ya se por que no la podian ver: es : www.jotelog.cl/Seto(aqui va un guion bajo)Joey**

aquí puedan ver imágenes de la pareja y dejar su opinión acerca de ellas bye


End file.
